1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an absorption-refrigerator.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 8, an absorption-refrigerator devised to cut the fuel consumption by sending an exhaust gas discharged from a gas burner 2 for heating and boiling a diluted absorption liquid of a hot regenerator 1 to a heat recovery system 24X interposed between a cold heat exchanger 9 and a hot heat exchanger 10, increasing the temperature of the diluted absorption liquid being delivered from an absorber 7 to the hot regenerator 1 and reducing the heat quantity required by the gas burner 2 is proposed for example in the Japan Patent Publication No. 1994-63672.
In the aforementioned absorption-refrigerator of the prior art, a dense absorption liquid delivered from the cold regenerator and a diluted absorption liquid whose temperature has elevated at most to the order of 70xc2x0 C. by heat exchange in the cold heat exchanger exchange heat, the exhaust gas temperature falls to the order of 80xc2x0 C., and water vapor contained in the exhaust gas condenses and accumulates, eroding sometimes the heat exchanger and the exhaust pipe; therefore, it was necessary to use expensive materials excellent in corrosion resistance for these components.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems of the prior art, a first absorption-refrigerator comprising a hot regenerator for evaporating and separating a coolant by heating and boiling by a combustion apparatus and obtaining a coolant vapor and an intermediate absorption liquid from a diluted absorption liquid, a cold regenerator for heating the intermediate absorption liquid generated and supplied by this hot regenerator with the coolant vapor generated by the hot regenerator for evaporating and separating the coolant furthermore, and obtaining a coolant vapor and a dense absorption liquid from intermediate absorption liquid, a condenser for being supplied with a coolant liquid condensed by heating the intermediate absorption liquid in this cold regenerator and, at the same time, obtaining a coolant liquid by cooling the coolant vapor generated and supplied by this cold regenerator, an evaporator for evaporating the coolant by cooling a fluid flowing in a heat exchange tube on which the coolant liquid supplied from this condenser is spread, an absorber for absorbing the coolant vapor generated and supplied by this evaporator with the dense absorption liquid supplied by separating the coolant vapor from the cold regenerator for making a diluted absorption liquid and supplying the hot regenerator with same, a cold heat exchanger where the diluted absorption liquid and the dense absorption liquid flowing in and out this absorber exchange heat, and a hot heat exchanger where the intermediate absorption liquid and the diluted absorption liquid flowing in and out this hot regenerator exchange heat, wherein:
a first heat recovery system where an exhaust gas discharged from the combustion apparatus and the diluted absorption liquid having passed through the hot heat exchanger exchange heat, a second heat recovery system where the exhaust gas having passed through this first heat recovery system and the diluted absorption liquid, having passed through the low heat exchanger, before entering the hot heat exchanger exchange heat, an exhaust pipe or absorption liquid pipe bypassing this second heat recovery system, a valve provided in the exhaust pipe or absorption liquid pipe bypassing the second heat recovery system, and a control means for controlling the opening/closing of this valve based on the exhaust gas temperature, and
a second absorption-refrigerator comprising a hot regenerator for evaporating and separating a coolant by heating and boiling by a combustion apparatus and obtaining a coolant vapor and an intermediate absorption liquid from a diluted absorption liquid, a cold regenerator for heating the intermediate absorption liquid generated and supplied by this hot regenerator with the coolant vapor generated by the hot regenerator for evaporating and separating the coolant furthermore, and obtaining a coolant vapor and a dense absorption liquid, a condenser for being supplied with a coolant liquid condensed by heating the intermediate absorption liquid in this cold regenerator and, at the same time, obtaining a coolant liquid by cooling the coolant vapor generated and supplied by this cold regenerator, an evaporator for evaporating the coolant by cooling a fluid flowing in a heat exchange tube on which the coolant liquid supplied from this condenser is spread, an absorber for absorbing the coolant vapor generated and supplied by this evaporator with the dense absorption liquid supplied by separating the coolant vapor from the cold regenerator for making a diluted absorption liquid and supplying the hot regenerator with same, a cold heat exchanger where the diluted absorption liquid and the dense absorption liquid flowing in and out this absorber exchange heat, and a hot heat exchanger where the intermediate absorption liquid and the diluted absorption liquid flowing in and out this hot regenerator exchange heat, wherein:
a first heat recovery system where an exhaust gas discharged from the combustion apparatus and the diluted absorption liquid having passed through the hot heat exchanger exchange heat, a second heat recovery system where the exhaust gas having passed through this first heat recovery system and the diluted absorption liquid, having passed through the low heat exchanger, before entering the hot heat exchanger branch into a plurality of passages and exchange heat, a valve provided at least in a passage of the plurality of passages, and a control means for controlling the opening/closing of this valve based on the exhaust gas temperature are provided.